monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cottonmouth255
=Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki= The Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki has been here since December 2008, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: The Guild Knights. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. General Contents * Category:Fan Fiction - submit your Fan Fiction here! * Category:Clans - find a clan to join, or create your own clan! * The Great Arena - Fanart and fanfic contests await in this page. * Polls Index - do you like polls? We have lots of them here! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~Mckrongs Your Idea Hey, I noticed that on your new Mh game monster page, you had its science stats. Mind doing that for mine? If it's ok of course.~ Zeldas ganon 02:22, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Question How should I deal with people who say the names of my monsters are ridiculous? I just read a comment by another user saying that the names Shrilly, Trilly and Brilly are terrible <:( Ignore them. They're either jealous or have nothing better to do than insult other people's ideas. Cottonmouth255 01:07, June 11, 2012 (UTC)Cottonmouth255 (Cm25) Thanks dude, I knew there'd be people like that on the Internet but I didn't think they'd be on wikias. -_-" DuelingArtist777 06:24, June 11, 2012 (UTC) If I could kick in... (It's for both so I just use this thread). First it shouldn't be an insult (I said "please" XD). That's just an advice because the names are really bad. In Germany Brilly can be a small kid insult for someone that wears glasses (In German: glasses = Brille). Trilly is a word that a 3-year-old would use for a whistle (Again German: whistle = (Triller-)Pfeife). (I know you maybe don't care for Germans I just wanted to say that.). And Shrilly just sounds like a combination of "shrimp" and the suffix "-illy". I'm not saying I'm a better name giver (my "Quaggi" should prove it XD) but don't be ignorant and close your eyes to critics (that means real critic. "This is shit..." is no critic)! I admit I was saying it to exaggarated so sorry. But like I said only the names are bad the ideas are good. Let's come to you Cotton. You should look at the situation before you write something like that. You know me to a small degree. You should know that I have enough ideas that I could give a fuck about other ideas (what I don't do because I want to help others and the wiki). You should know that I never insult anyone but the person's insulting me or acting too stupid for a real Wiki contribution. And that not jaded and crude. So don't say of me I'm insulting anyone... And now only a bit to stupidity in the wikis... If you look in the main wiki many AWCs (Anonym Wikia Contributer) vandalizing, commenting shit and insulting. That could be a good situation to try that what Cotton said... And if you were in the chat room you'd know what idiots are around there... just a little "proof": http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/File%3AOMG.png Now I'm done. ^^ DuelingArtist777, try on! You're ideas are really good. It's really only the name... Always there to help you! Sincerely, Democide 17:08, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry. I've never liked critics, mostly because there are a literal TON of them on Spore.com... All I'm saying is, if they're hurting your feelings, just ignore them and move on. Maybe do a little research and try to come up with better names. For example, the monster Bruteon comes from the words "bronto", meaning thunder, and "Buteo", the genus name for the buzzard. Cm25 out, Cottonmouth255 19:31, June 11, 2012 (UTC) thanks for the help mate. Juggernaut Killer (talk) 16:15, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I would like to know if I may use your land of your fanfiction, the Central World, in my fanfiction. I think it would be awesome for Taka to meet the Mystic Six (John, Tayler, Jonathan, Faedin, Fyrulosor, and Blazescale ll). Since Taka and them have lots in common (Shapeshifters, can talk to monsters, have a weird monster following them o.0). Thanks to bunches! Ceadeus[[User talk:Ceadeuslayer27|'Slayer' ]]02:12, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Ohyeah and P.S. even if you don't let me, I'm just gonna add a little easter egg reference in the next MLC Sidechapter. :) Reply Of course you may. Just remember to give me credit. Another thing - the MHD trilogy is still ongoing, so you might have to determine some period of time where your story won't conflict with mine. A minor suggestion - you could use the period of time BEFORE Monster Hunter Destiny takes place. As in, Taka and his friends aren't hunters yet, Hornt and the others are still alive, and Taka still has problems controlling his shapeshifting. Now that I write that, it doesn't exactly sound like the best idea. However, I'm sure you see what I'm getting at. Anyway, see what you can do, and I'll be sure to check out your story. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 19:28, October 9, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Could I ask you a favor as well? Could you create a page with the links to each of the chapters of your fanfics (like what I did for MHD)? I'm having a bit of trouble locating the first chapter of your first story (if there is indeed more than one), and it'll be very convienient for me and others if we could have each chapter on one little page. Thanks in advance. :Awesome!! Thanks! I finally can continue! My idea for the timeline was right as the thing started, or right before. As in either at the Military Bastion is where they meet, or before, in Mediatas. I'm thinking the Warriors will/might have to go to both, so whichever you prefer. :) Thanks a bunch. And yeah, thanks for reminding me. I'll make that right now. Moga Knight Memoirs/Chapters Ceadeus[[User talk:Ceadeuslayer27|'Slayer' ]] 22:44, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I've decided the time. I've decided that the time of the Warriors and Taka's meeting will be the day Taka comes to the Military Bastion..err, the day after. This'll alow me to write about Taka and them meeting with little stress, and they can tell each other their dark secret so to speak. :D Ceadeus[[User talk:Ceadeuslayer27|'Slayer' ]] 18:02, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Reply Interesting, I look forward to it! And Taka's shapeshifting isn't a secret at all. He just refuses to do it at that point in the story. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 18:12, October 16, 2012 (UTC) awsome stories mate! these are legendary stories keep up the awsome work, you even inspired me to write something for once, and yes i met taku the dreaded gobul, god i still hate that guy -_- anyways awsome work! ill watch everything you publish. because its so damn awsome. and in one of your stories you made an skyrim reference. arrow to the knee. lol. Giant enemy Crab11 (talk) 13:13, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Reply You met the Vengeful Gobul? Oh, I wish I could have seen it... I'll bet the sparks were really flying! Thanks for all of the compliments, I hope they inspire me to work even harder. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 19:27, October 23, 2012 (UTC) great stuff. So like to chat about biology and messages of the week? you and me both. also about taka.. it took me 4 retries to kill him. i havent killed another gobul since then. because i did not want to go through that again... Giant enemy Crab11 (talk) 13:12, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I've gotten a lot better at killing Gobuls, to be honest. I made a new hunter on MH3 a few months ago, and since I'm a lot better at using the Plume Flint Hammer, I was able to complete the Gobul Quest in about twenty minutes. That first time though... Yeesh. Taka's still out there, plotting his sweet revenge. Cottonmouth255 (talk) 19:19, October 24, 2012 (UTC) i found taka on the internet 0.o sheesh this is a creepy gobul . Giant enemy Crab11 (talk) 01:38, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Did you find this on my profile on DeviantArt? This image was originally by someone else, but I used it to write a story about the Gobul. And yes, this suits Taka perfectly, wouldn't you say? Cottonmouth255 (talk) 19:28, October 25, 2012 (UTC) heh, gobuls. you have a dev art page? anyways, i got it from the user Darkmane the werewolf, good artwork from that guy. and yes it does suit taka ^^ also, it seems that the hero of your stories has a habbit of hitting the eyes of gobuls and making mortal enemies out of them, its like all gobuls are oblivious to the fact that the guy they are trying to eat alive is actually the hero of legend. lol fail. Giant enemy Crab11 (talk) 00:09, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Reply Now that you mention that, the Gobuls are pretty ignorant, aren't they? But I guess even if they did know, they'd still try to devour him. Yes, my DeviantArt user is Cm25. (Surprise!) Cottonmouth255 (talk) 00:42, October 26, 2012 (UTC) i took a look at your dev page. enjoy reading and writing, loves playing video games, mh and pokemanz, and played spore? plus likes hour long chats? heh, i like the same things :D plus biology if im not mistaken. thats awsome... Giant enemy Crab11 (talk) 07:19, October 26, 2012 (UTC)